Sueños hechos realidad, bueno para Sakura :
by pichubonito
Summary: Este es mi primer fic...emm.. son solo dos capitulos... es un fic sasusaku obvio pues es mi favorito... no soy muy buena con los resumenes asi que solo lean... y dejen buenos reviews
1. Chapter 1

Yamato, Naruto, Sai y Sakura habían sido enviados a una misión, Sakura habia sido lastimada por Naruto porque se habia convertido en el Kyubi con 4 colas. Sakura se curo un poco, iban balanceándose sobre unos arboles de camino a Konoha, aun les faltaba 1 día para llegar. Sakura se sostuvo de un árbol con el brazo que tenía lastimado así que iba directo al suelo, Sai no quería mostrar sus sentimientos por Sakura pero aun así trato de salvarla pero no la alcanzo, así mismo Yamato y Naruto trataron de salvarla pero no pudieron.

Sasuke iba pasando cuando vio que Sakura iba directo al suelo y que una trampa habia sido activada y que miles de kunais iban hacia ella así que la salvo cubriendo a sakura de los kunais los cuales recibió sasuke. Sasuke la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo con el sin que Yamato, Sai y Naruto se percataran.

Naruto: en donde esta Sakura?

Yamato: no lo se solo vi que algo se la llevo pero fue demasiado rápido que no supe que o quien fue.

Sai: debemos regresar y cumplir con nuestra misión.

Naruto: que acaso no te importa ni un poco?

Sai: claro que me importa pero esto pasa siempre en las misiones ninja.

Yamato: Sai tiene razón, debemos regresar, lo siento mucho Naruto

Sasuke llego primero a Konoha, al ver a los guardias en la entrada se cubrió la espalda y la cabeza para que no lo reconocieran y entro a la aldea. Luego llego a la oficina de Tsunade.

Sasuke toca la puerta

Tsunade: pasa

Sasuke entro y Tsunade dijo

Tsunade: sakura! que le ha pasado?

Sasuke no quería que Tsunade se enterara de que era el así que mintió un poco sobre lo que le habia pasado a sakura

Sasuke: no lo se, la encontré inconsciente en el bosque, cuando vi el signo de la hoja en su banda decidí traerla para que la atendieran

Tsunade: pues muy buen trabajo. Si zuñe lleva a sakura al hospital y cura sus heridas

Sasuke: bueno entonces ya me voy

Tsunade: oye espera muchacho, antes dime quien eres

Sasuke: no es necesario no necesito ningún merito

Sasuke iba saliendo de la oficina de Tsunade cuando ella lo tomó del brazo y lo jala hacia ella y sasuke cae inconsciente al suelo. Tsunade le quita la capa y ve que es Sasuke.

Tsunade: si zuñe hay que llevar a sasuke al hospital

Al día siguiente con sakura

Sakura: ¿donde estoy?.. Este es el hospital de Konoha, que paso con Sai, Naruto y Yamato?

Tsunade iba entrando cuando vio que sakura estaba despierta

Tsunade: sakura que bueno que despertaste ¿como te sientes?

Sakura: estoy bien, ¿en donde están todos? ¿cuando terminamos la misión?

Tsunade: sakura tranquila. No han terminado la misión es solo que estabas herida y alguien que iba pasando por donde tu equipo estaba te salvo de una trampa de miles de kunais y te trajo a la aldea.

Sakura: ¿y quien es esa persona?

Tsunade: pues... será mejor que tu misma la veas.

Sakura se levanto de la cama y Tsunade la llevo al cuarto donde se encontraba sasuke

Tsunade: bueno los dejo solos

Sakura: ok

Sakura entro al cuarto y vio a una persona dormida en la cama, decidió destapar su cara y se sorprendió mucho al ver que era sasuke

Sasuke: ¿que pasa?

Sakura: ¿sasuke, eres tu? no puedo creer que estés aquí

Sasuke: ¿que? ¿Como es que tú sabes que estoy aquí?

Sakura: ¿tú me salvaste?

Sasuke: mm... pues si

Sakura: ¡gracias! :D.. Y... te quedaras?

Sasuke: no lo se... ¿Tu quieres que me quede?

Sakura: pues claro, ¿no es obvio acaso?

Sasuke: bueno creo que si, pero aun así no creo que Tsunade me deje quedarme de nuevo aquí ya que hace 2 años me fui

Sakura: estoy segura de que te aceptara, es mas déjame decirle, vuelvo enseguida.

Sasuke: esta bien

Sakura va en busca de Tsunade, cuando llega a su oficina ve que Naruto, Yamato y Sai ya están ahí, así que decide no entrar hasta que ellos salgan y escucho la conversación que tenían

Yamato: completamos la misión, aquí están los pergaminos que solicito de la aldea de la arena

Tsunade: gracias, buen trabajo. Naruto, Sai se ven mal ¿pasa algo?

Sai: no

Naruto: no mientas Sai. Bien sabes lo que pasa. que acaso no es obvio Tsunade-sama, algo le paso a sakura y no sabemos en donde esta

Tsunade: tranquilízate Naruto. Sakura esta bien

Naruto: ¿pero como?

Tsunade: ustedes dicen que sakura desapareció, que algo se la llevo, bueno pues ese algo que se llevo a sakura en realidad era sasuke que la trajo de vuelta a la aldea.

Sai: ¿que? ¿Sasuke?

Naruto: y donde están sakura y sasuke?

Tsunade: sasuke esta en el hospital, sakura esta aquí afuera de mi oficina

Naruto salió corriendo de la oficina de Tsunade y vio a sakura

Sakura: hola Naruto

Naruto: oh! sakura que bueno que no te paso nada. ¿En donde esta sasuke?

Sakura: esta en el hospital

Naruto: ¡pues vamos a verlo!

Sakura: ve tu, en un momento te alcanzo, tengo que hablar con Tsunade

Naruto: ok adiós

Sakura entro a la oficina de Tsunade y comenzaron a hablar

Tsunade: ¿de que querías hablar sakura?

Sakura: quería saber si sasuke se puede quedar en la aldea de nuevo

Tsunade: claro, después de todo el te salvo la vida

Sakura: gracias Tsunade-sama, la veo después tengo que decirle esto a sasuke!

Tsunade: si hasta luego

Mientras en el hospital con sasuke y Naruto

Naruto: sasuke así que has regresado

Sasuke: ash! estaba muy bien hasta que tu llegaste

Naruto: cállate sasuke teme!

Sasuke: jaja ya cálmate dobe!

Naruto: por cierto, es verdad que tú salvaste a sakura?

Sasuke: pero que rápido corren los rumores en esta aldea, pero si es cierto

Naruto: ah que bien

Sasuke: sabes, nunca se lo habia dicho a alguien pero... me gusta sakura

Naruto: enserio? O.O

Sasuke: si, de hecho desde que nos habían puesto en equipo ella siempre me ha gustado, por eso siempre la protegía

Naruto: si tanto la querías ¿entonces por que te fuiste? sakura sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste, y también tus padres y tu hermano,

Sasuke: me fui porque tenía cosas pendientes que arreglar con alguien de mi familia que pertenece a Akatsuki

Naruto: pero aun así ella te pidió que la llevaras contigo si no podías quedarte

Sasuke: no la lleve conmigo porque no quería que le pasara nada malo, si le pasara algo jamás me lo perdonaría

Naruto: este bien te creo. Pero aun así aunque te guste sakura, no voy a dejar que la hagas tuya, porque si lo olvidas yo también la amo.

Sasuke: pues creo que ya te llevo ventaja porque estoy seguro de que sakura aun me quiere como lo hacia hace 2 años

Naruto: y como sabes que eso no ha cambiado?

Sasuke: porque conozco muy bien a sakura. Aun así pienso declararle mi amor aunque no se cuando

Naruto: bueno esta bien, es cierto que siento algo por sakura, pero últimamente siento que me gusta Hinata

Sasuke: pues ya era hora ¿no crees?, no se desde cuando pero se nota a simple vista que le encantas a Hinata y que la traes muerta a tus pies

Naruto: enserio?

Sasuke: si

En ese momento iba llegando sakura y los vio hablando así que dijo

Sakura: oye sasuke, Tsunade dijo que si te podías quedar en la aldea, además tus padres y tu hermano están esperando a que vuelvas

Sasuke: que bien, bueno tengo que ir a mi casa

Sakura: te acompaño

Sasuke: gracias

Sasuke y sakura caminaron juntos hacia su casa y cuando llegaron sasuke abrió la puerta de su casa

Sasuke: estoy en casa

Mikoto: sasuke? eres tu? bienvenido a casa! (abrazándolo y llorando de alegría)

Sasuke: ouch! mamá me estas lastimando

Mikoto: estas herido?

Sasuke: solo un poco no es nada

Sakura: buenos días señora Uchiha

Mikoto: buenos días sakura-chan

Sasuke: mamá, sakura y yo iremos a mi cuarto

Mikoto: si, voy a hablarle a tu padre y a Itachi para decirles que regresaste

Sasuke: Itachi ya no vive aquí?

Mikoto: no, Tsunade-sama lo caso con Hana Inuzuka, la hermana de Kiba hace unos meses

Sasuke: el quiso casarse con ella o así lo puso Tsunade-sama?

Mikoto: así los puso Tsunade-sama

Sasuke: ¿pero por que?

sakura: tu sabes que aquí uno se casa a los 21 años como mínimo de edad o mas tarde dependiendo de otros, pero si no tienes pareja Tsunade-sama te casa con la persona que crea que es la correcta para estar contigo

Sasuke: mm... Pues que mal, digo por el, pensé que no tenia planeado casarse... Aun

Mikoto: pero ellos dos hacen una linda pareja

Sasuke: ¿y se llevan bien?

Mikoto: pues al principio Itachi no quería pero se están llevado mejor que hace dos meses

Sasuke: bueno ya nos vamos a mi cuarto

Sasuke y sakura caminaron hasta el cuarto de sasuke, el cual se encontraba limpio e igual que como lo dejo sasuke antes de irse de la aldea.

Sakura: wow! tu cuarto esta muy limpio

Sasuke: me sorprende que este justo igual a como lo deje cuando me fui hace 2 años... y que quieres hacer?

Sakura: pues no lo se, ¿vemos una película?

Sasuke: ok

Sakura y sasuke se pusieron entonces a ver una película, ambos estaban sentados en el sillón del cuarto de sasuke cuando su madre los llamo

Mikoto: sasuke, ven

Sasuke: ya voy, ven sakura

Sakura y sasuke bajaron y ahí estaba casi todo el clan

Sasuke: mamá dijiste que solo ibas a llamar a papá y a Itachi y Hana

Mikoto: lo se, pero tu padre quiso invitar a toda la familia

Fugaku: sasuke, que bueno que has regresado sano y salvo, hay que festejar

Sasuke: por favor no, sabes que no me gustan mucho las fiestas

Fugaku: vamos, por favor, solo esta vez, que esta todo el clan

Sakura: vamos sasuke, no seas aburrido

Sasuke: esta bien

Todos en la mansión Uchiha estaban hablando y demás y luego llego Itachi, toco el timbre

Itachi: hola papá, ¿llego muy tarde a la fiesta?

Fugaku: no para nada

Hana: buenas tardes señor Uchiha

Fugaku: buenas tardes Hana, pasen

Itachi fue a buscar a sasuke y lo encontró hablando con sakura

Itachi: sasuke! al fin regresaste

Sasuke: si

Itachi: ven quiero hablar contigo

Sasuke: ok, enseguida vuelvo sakura

Sakura: ok

Ya lejos de todos Itachi comenzó a hablar

Itachi: ¿y completaste la misión?

Sasuke: si, traje estos pergaminos que tenia Madara, donde vienen diferentes tipos de sharingan y como activarlos

Itachi: ¡que bien!

Sasuke: toma, cuídalos muy bien, batalle mucho para conseguirlos

Itachi: ok, era todo lo que te tenia que decir, ya puedes regresar a platicar con tu novia

Sasuke: ¿cual novia?

Itachi: ¿como que cual novia? pues sakura

Sasuke: sakura no es mi novia, solo somos amigos

Itachi: aja si como digas

Sasuke se quedo pensando acerca de eso y pensó cuando seria el momento adecuado para declararle su amor a sakura. después de tanto pensar regreso con sakura.

Sasuke: ya volví, oye hay que ir afuera, estar con toda la familia, no lo se, me siento incomodo

Sakura: ok

Sasuke y sakura salieron de la mansión Uchiha y se fueron a caminar por la aldea, en eso se encontraron con Naruto y Sai. Sai al ver a Sakura con sasuke se puso celoso pero cuando vio que Naruto los saludo y fue con ellos Sai lo siguió

Naruto: hola sakura-chan y hola sasuke

Sakura: hola Naruto y Sai ¿que hacen?

Sai: solo perdiendo el tiempo

Sasuke: así que tu eres Sai

Sai: me conoces?

Sasuke: solo he escuchado unas cosas sobre ti

Sai: como que tipo de cosas?

Sasuke: la verdad casi nada pero se que te pusieron en el equipo 7 como mi reemplazo (decía algo enojado)

Sakura: ya cálmate sasuke, ahora tendremos que trabajar los 4 juntos

Cerca de ahí iban pasando ino y Hinata, Ino vio a Sai, a Naruto y sakura y alguien mas pero a primera vista no lo reconoció

Ino: oye Hinata ¿quien es la otra persona que esta con Naruto, Sai y Sakura?

Hinata: se que lo he visto antes pero no recuerdo muy bien quien es

Ino: vamos a acercarnos un poco mas

así que se acercaron un poco mas a ellos y Hinata logro reconocer a esa persona

Hinata: es sasuke

Ino: no puede ser, sasuke se fue de la aldea hace 2 años

Hinata: pues al perecer ya regreso, y esta ahí con sakura, Sai y Naruto

Ino: pues mejor vamos con ellos para ver si es cierto

Hinata: ok

Ino y Hinata iban camino a donde estaban sakura, sasuke, Sai y Naruto cuando ino vio que sasuke tomo a sakura de la mano, ino se quedo impactada y no creía lo que veía así que corrió hacia sasuke y trato de abrazarlos como siempre pero sasuke se movió a tiempo y no lo alcanzo

Sasuke: ¿quien eres? ¿Te conozco?

Ino: soy ino Yamanaka ¿no me recuerdas?

Sakura: ¿que quieres aquí ino puerca?

Sasuke: (pensando "ino puerca") a creo que te recuerdo, eres esa chica que siempre andaba detrás de mi al igual que las demás, pero que siempre estabas peleando con sakura

Ino: bueno algo así, ¿pero de verdad no recuerdas nada de mi más que eso?

Sasuke: solo eso

Sai vio que sasuke estaba distraído tratando de recordar quien era ino así que le dio un golpe en la cara ya que estaba muy enojado con el por tomar de la mano a sakura

Sakura: ¡¿Sai que te pasa?

Sasuke y Sai empiezan a pelear y sakura trata de detenerlos mientras que Naruto va con Hinata

Naruto: hola Hinata, ya teníamos tiempo sin vernos

Hinata: hola Naruto, s... si ¿y... que… has hecho?

Naruto:*porque Hinata se pone tan nerviosa cuando esta junto a mi?* no mucho la verdad, unas cuantas misiones y solo eso

Sakura logro separarlos y curo el golpe que sasuke tenia en la cara, miro a Sai con cara de odio y luego se fue, detrás de sasuke y sakura venia ino que quería hablar con sasuke

Ino: sasuke espera!

Sasuke: ¿que quieres?

Ino: bueno si no te acuerdas de mi, entonces te daré una pista para que me recuerdes tan siquiera un poco

Sasuke: eh?

En ese momento ino besa a sasuke en la boca,

Sakura: ¿que te pasa? *Inner: maldita ino puerca, me las vas a pagar!*

Sasuke: (ahogándose del asco) ¿por que me besaste?

Ino: espero que así me recuerdes

Sasuke: *que hago? ¿Que le puedo decir para que se aleje de mi? ah! ¡Ya se!* ¿que acaso no sabes que tengo novia?

Ino: ¡¿que?

Sakura: ¡¿que?

Sasuke: si ¿no sabes quien es?

Ino: no para nada, pensé que no estabas interesado en nadie

Sasuke: pues en eso te equivocas

Ino: a ver y ¿quien es tu novia?

Sasuke: *¿ahora que hago?* sakura

Sakura: enserio?

Ino: no puede ser sakura, si acabas de regresar se supone que no habías visto a sakura, para empezar de seguro ni te acordabas de ella

Sasuke: pues de ella si me acordaba

Ino: no puede ser, porque tu no tienes novia, se que me estas mintiendo

Sasuke: pues si no me crees mira esto

Entonces sasuke tomo a sakura de las manos y la beso tiernamente en los labios, ino se quedo como piedra al ver eso y se fue corriendo del lugar. Sai vio a ino corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos y la detuvo

Sai: ino que paso?

Ino: pues sasuke acaba de besar a sakura

Sai: ¡¿que?

Sai fue corriendo lleno de furia hacia sasuke, sakura se puso enfrente de sasuke y Sai no tuvo más remedio que detenerse

Sai: ¿por que lo defiendes?

Sakura: porque lo amo *inner: mensa para que lo decías* maldición (dijo nerviosa)

Sasuke se sonrojo al oír esto y se llevo a sakura a otro lugar

Sasuke: es cierto lo que dijiste hace un momento?

Sakura: mm... pues... si

Sasuke: ven te invito a comer a Ichiraku!

Sakura: esta bien *¿que hago? de seguro sasuke ha de estar burlándose de mi*

Ya en Ichiraku estaban comiendo cuando sasuke dijo

Sasuke: sabes sakura... yo... lo del beso de hace un rato... pues... si fue de verdad

Sakura: ¿a que te refieres?

Sasuke: es que yo también te amo

Sakura se quedo atónita en ese momento y completamente roja

Sakura: ¿enserio? *Inner: cha! ¡Si sasuke me ama!*

Sasuke: si

Y en ese momento la beso tiernamente

Sasuke: sakura quieres ser mi novia?

Sakura: ¡claro, claro que si! *Inner: baka sasuke era obvia esa respuesta... ni siquiera debías de preguntar porque como quiera iba a decir que si!*

Después de eso sakura despertó en su casa, todo fue un sueño

Sakura: (medio dormida) de nuevo soñando que sasuke regresa, ya solo quiero olvidarlo para dejar de sufrir.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura se levanta y se va a desayunar, después de eso va a entrenar.

(Ahora vamos a otro lugar)

Itachi estaba en su casa

Mikoto: Itachi ven

Itachi: mande

Mikoto: ve y compra estas cosas a la tienda por favor (le da una lista a Itachi)

Itachi la guarda en su pantalón: si ya voy

El sale de su casa y va para la tienda y se acuerda que tenia que ir a recoger algo a una tienda que estaba por la entrada de Konoha, ya ahí ve a alguien que se dirige a la entrada pero de repente cae al suelo, el va a ver quien es y si lo puede ayudar y para su sorpresa era..

Itachi: SASUKE!

Sasuke: her... Ma... No... ¡Ayúdame!

Itachi al ver a su hermano herido rápidamente lo toma en sus brazos y corre hacia su casa. Al llegar a su casa...

Itachi: ábranme rápido

Mikoto: ya voy (abre la puerta) oh no! sasuke ¿que le ha pasado?

Itachi recuesta a sasuke en su cama y su padre toma el teléfono y llama a Tsunade.

Ring... Suena el teléfono en la oficina de Tsunade..

Tsunade: mushi mushi...

Fugaku: Tsunade-sama tiene que venir de inmediato, sasuke esta muy herido

Tsunade: entendido voy para allá

Tsunade va de inmediato a la casa de sasuke pero antes le manda un mensaje al celular de sakura

(Con sakura)

Sakura escucho que le llego un mensaje así que para de entrenar

**sakura ven a la casa de los Uchiha rápido** atte.: Tsunade.

Sakura ve el mensaje y corre a la casa de los Uchiha.

Tsunade llega y toca la puerta, Fugaku abre

Fugaku: que bien que ya esta aquí

Tsunade: en donde esta sasuke?

Fugaku: sígame...

Caminaron hasta el cuarto de sasuke y Tsunade comenzó a curar sus heridas

Tsunade: *sus heridas son muy graves, no creo poder hacer mucho por el*

Sakura llega a la casa de los Uchiha y toca la puerta, Itachi va corriendo para ver quien es

Itachi: hola sakura, pasa

Sakura: gracias ¿sabes para que me llamaron?

Itachi: *tengo entendido que sakura quiere a mi hermano, pero ¿se pondrá feliz al verlo o no?* no tengo idea (miente)

Itachi acompaña a sakura hasta el cuarto de sasuke, sakura lo ve herido y va hacia el, sasuke al ver a sakura dice...

Sasuke: sakura...que... Bueno... Verte

Sakura:*sasuke nunca se le ve feliz de verme... ¿Por que estará tan herido?*

Sasuke: sabes...Nunca te...lo habia dicho...pero tu me... gustas

Sakura: "tu me gustas" (esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en ello) (se sonroja) O/O

Sasuke: ¿quieres ser mi novia? *¿Me seguirá queriendo? bueno a ver que me contesta*

Sakura: ^/^ si, sasuke claro que si (feliz)

Sasuke: que...Bien (sasuke cierra sus ojos)

Tsunade deja de curarlo

Fugaku: ¿que pasa?

Tsunade: sus heridas eran muy graves hice todo lo que pude por el

Mikoto: no... mi sasuke no

Fugaku toma a su hijo y lo abraza, en ese momento el corazón de sasuke empieza a latir de nuevo... no se como solo lo hizo y ya..

Sasuke: papa... me... lastimas

Fugaku: sasuke!

Sakura estaba llorando también pero ahora sus lágrimas no eran de tristeza sino de alegría al ver que la persona que mas quería estaba viva

Tsunade siguió curando las heridas de sasuke mientras que todos fueron abajo excepto sakura que se quedo a ayudarle a Tsunade

Tsunade: bueno sakura hemos terminado.

Sakura cubrió a sasuke con una colcha y se quedo mirando como dormía mientras que Tsunade bajó a informar a la familia de sasuke como estaba el.

Tsunade: sasuke esta bien, ahora solo esta durmiendo. No quiero que haga ningún esfuerzo durante 3 días.

Mikoto: esta bien yo le diré

Fugaku: gracias Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: esta bien, esta bien.

Tsunade se fue y todos se quedaron ahí abajo cenando (ya era de noche como las 11)

Itachi iba para su cuarto y vio que sakura estaba dormida en el sillón que estaba en el cuarto de sasuke, el se acerco y la tapó con una colcha

Al día siguiente por la mañana sakura despertó justo cuando sasuke apenas estaba abriendo los ojos, así que se hizo la dormida. Sasuke no vio a sakura despierta, el pensó que estaba dormida así que se levanto, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a desayunar. Entonces sakura abrió los ojos...

Sakura:*me acaba de besar kawaii!* *inner sakura: ¡cha! ¡Yo sabia que el me quería!*

(Ahora con sasuke)

Itachi: hasta que al fin despiertas

Sasuke: si lo que sea

Itachi: oye ¿y tu novia todavía no despierta?

Sasuke: ¿novia? ¿Cual novia?

Itachi: pues sakura ¿que no recuerdas?

Sasuke: ¿recordar que cosa?

Itachi: ayer le preguntaste a sakura que si quería ser tu novia

Sasuke: ¿enserio? ¿Y que contesto?

Itachi: dijo que si

Sasuke: ¡oh que bien!

Fugaku: así que tienes novia... bueno entonces ve a ver si ya despertó para que la invites a desayunar

Sasuke: eso es lo que iba a hacer

Sasuke va corriendo hasta su cuarto y ve que sakura ya esta despierta

Sasuke: hola sakura ¿quieres desayunar?

Sakura: *tal vez no recuerde que soy su novia.. bueno no lo presionare* si claro vamos

Sasuke: si, oye espera es que... mm... toma

Sasuke le dio a sakura un collar con una "S", se acerca a sakura y se lo pone

Sakura: O/O

Sasuke: mmm... ¿Te gusta? *di que si, di que si*

Sakura: me encanta! ^.^

Sasuke: que bien! ^^

Entonces sasuke y sakura se quedan viendo un momento y luego sasuke para romper ese silencio besa a sakura, sakura le corresponde el beso.

Sakura: oye ¿que no íbamos a desayunar?

Sasuke: oh! es cierto, vamos

Después de eso sasuke y sakura se van a desayunar...


End file.
